


So That's what it Does

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Ficlet, Frosted Donut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Smut, Sweet, The Avengers 2012 - Freeform, Yaoi, but the plot dont thrill me, hashtag Aupazonne struggle, i need a vengence fic now, non-con, nooo Near Mint is not finished!, oh crap theres Near Mint, okay theres one fic in french, pfff gotta cry alone, pfff there is like not enough fic bewtween these two, seem ill have to do it myself, seriously why is there no good smut fic between them, should stop the tag now, still gonna read it, which i can read, with my ferrero rocher, wow such useless tag, yea yea yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Beta'd</p><p>Thanks to Bluekaniner.</p>
    </blockquote>





	So That's what it Does

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd
> 
> Thanks to Bluekaniner.

Move away, please. Said Phil, calmly. 

The agent has his huge black gun pointed to the god of mischief. Loki backs away from the control panel slowly. 

\- You like this? We started working on a prototype after you sent the Destroyer. 

Coulson slowly walks toward the Asgardian. Thor looks at them disconcerted from his glass prison. 

\- Even I don’t know what it does. Continues Phil. 

The agent charges the gun and it becomes blazing orange. 

\- Want to find out? Asks Phil. 

Coulson cries out when he’s stabbed in the back. Loki with a subtle smile removes his scepter from the agent body, letting it fall on the ground. Thor shouts of frustration in his cage. Phil falls on the wall beside them and takes a breath.    
Loki walks past the agent and looks at his brother before getting before the control panel again. He opens the flap and pushes a button which opens the hatch below Thor’s cage. He looks at his brother one last time, before pushing the big red button.    
Loki is about the exit the room before being interrupted. 

\- You’re gonna lose. Said Phil, softly. 

The god of mischief turns around and looks at the agent. 

\- And why? Asks Loki, calmly. 

\- It’s in your nature. Answers Coulson. 

\- Your heroes discarded. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage? 

\- You lack conviction. 

Loki kicked the gun out of the agent’s lap. He takes his chin and makes a face of disdain. 

\- I could kill you of a horrible manner, mortal. I will, in fact. Said Loki. 

\- You only waste time on me. Answers Coulson. 

\- Too bad I didn’t keep my brother here… But just to show you my… conviction that I will win, I’ll take my time to kill you. 

The god of mischief puts his hand on Coulson’s throat and lifts him in the air. The agent chokes and puts his two hands on the Asgardian’s wrists, pushing them to loosen his throat. Loki smashes him on the wall. Phil feels his head spinning from the hit. He frantically searches his gun across the footbridge. Loki takes his face back, forces him to look in his emerald eyes. He slowly puts the agent back on his feet and backs up.    
Coulson turns around, waiting for the real Loki to strike him again. The Asgardian lifts his fingers and puts it on the agent’s chest; Phil feels a force swing him around and bash him on the wall. His face painfully rubs the metal surface and he feels Loki puts a hand on his chest and his lips on his ear. He doesn’t say anything, he just makes a low chuckle, but it gives shivers down Coulson’s spine. 

The god of mischief makes Phil bends over. The agent takes support on the wall and his blood rushes out his head when the Asgardian puts on hand on his buttock. He’s tempted to shout, to insult, to run away, but Coulson knows it’s in vain. Such fatalistic thoughts. He should at least run away for his pride. Loki pulls his hairs back and tugs the pants down. 

\- Really shameful, there’s not even a public. Said Loki in a honeyed tone. 

\- You sick bastard… Sighs Phil. 

Loki smirks before shredding the vest and shirt of the agent with his scepter. He scratches the skin and smudges blood over his back. he brushes the wound of his back to get a hiss of pain before going to his lower back.    
Phil gulps nervously and bends his head. He shouldn’t, it brings blood to his head and makes him stay conscious.    
With his single hand, Loki spreads the agent’s cheeks and Phil shivers and closes his eyes. He feels his knees shudder and about to give in. He didn’t sign up for this; no one is prepared for this. He clutches his fingers on the wall and waits. He waits for what seems an eternity before he hears the Asgardian sigh and something nudging his entrance. Another disgusting shiver goes through his body and he takes a sharp breath. Loki chuckles again, just to makes it more agonizing.    
Coulson shouts when Loki pushes his cock inside his unprepared, lubeless entrance, ripping off skin. He feels so full, so painful. He feels dizzy again and has nausea. He opens his eyes, taking a loud breath when Loki pulls out.    
The god of mischief smashes Coulson’s head on the wall and whispers obscenities in his ear while he pistons his hips. Never had he thought the mortal could be so delightful. Perhaps the patriotic one could suffer seeing his admirer like this. Too bad he can’t make him see. 

Phil takes a ragged breath and he can’t control his tears over the blinding pain. He whines and loses strength to struggle against his tormentor. The force of Loki thrusts inside him will surely pierce his bowel. The agent is surprised he’s still alive with all his wounds. He loudly moans out of pain when Loki makes a hard, deep thrust. 

\- You should be dead now. I’m keeping you alive, mortal. Aren’t you happy? Asks the god of mischief. 

Coulson doesn’t answer and turns his head to look at the god’s eyes full of malice. He pants and feels the burns in his ass. Loki has stopped moving and he feels the droplets of blood running from his inner cheek to his legs.    
The Asgardian rolls his hips again and pounds Coulson in a punishing manner. The agent cries out and tries to get support on the wall, but fails and grabs the villain’s sleeves. His knees shake and his forehead’s sweat falls on the ground. Loki grabs his hairs and pulls him. Then he hits his knees and makes him fall. Phil groans of pain , falling on his knees. He’s bending over again, but the floor can support his hands and head while Loki thrusts inside him again.    
Coulson looks at the bottom and sees the hatch which Thor fell down. His mind is blank and only the thought of jumping is relieving, even if he would only crash on the hatch doors. He hisses at the pain when the Asgardian thrust faster. The pain irradiates up to his neck and he retains his sobs.    
Finally, the god of mischief groans and goes slower, he stops for a moment and pulls out his cock, pulls the agent’s hairs and put him on his knees. 

\- Perfect. Said Loki, calmly, looking at his victim like a most gorgeous work of art. 

Phil turns his head, slowly, and sees his gun, forgotten, beautiful, and sublime. He sits and tugs his pants back on with strength he has left, and pulls the gun in his laps. Loki has begun to go away. 

\- Loki. You’re still gonna lose. Said Coulson. 

The god of mischief turns around with a look between rage and exasperation. The Asgardian is struck by the gun’s blast and is projected meters away, passing through a wall and rolling in the dust. 

\- So that’s what it does. Sighs Coulson. 

\-------------------------- 

Fury spots his agent in a split second and goes toward him. 

\- Sorry boss, the guy ran with it. Said Phil in a breath. 

\- Just stay awake. Eyes on me. Ordered Fury. 

\- ‘M glad he’s out here. 

\- Not an option. 

\- It’s okay, boss… This was never gonna work... If they didn’t have something... to…. 

The agent stops talking in his last breath. Fury stops for a moment, and realisation hits him like a bucket of cold water. He turns his head around slowly and gets up, looking at the medic rushing to his departed agent.


End file.
